


I Love That You're Mine But Not As Much As I Love Being Yours

by loveforhockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Collars, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kneeling, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Possessive Behavior, both ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin tries to be good, he really does. It’s just hard sometimes. Sometimes he gets in fights or takes bad penalties but what sub doesn’t? He wants to make his dom, Henrik, proud of him, proud that he has a good sub. And recently, he’s been really good.</p><p>Justin gets jealous about all of Hank's attention that is not directed at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love That You're Mine But Not As Much As I Love Being Yours

**Author's Note:**

> set during Abdelkader's sophomore season. Timeline might me messed up. Written for a reader, I'm so sorry this took so long!

Justin tries to be good, he really does. It’s just hard sometimes. Sometimes he gets in fights or takes bad penalties but what sub doesn’t? He wants to make his dom, Henrik, proud of him, proud that he has a good sub. And recently, he’s been really good.

They are towards the end of a road trip right now, finishing up a few games in the Metropolitan and Central divisions before heading back to Detroit for a home stand. Tonight was Nashville, an easy 4-1 win where Justin got two assists and zero penalties. A pretty great night if you ask him.

Buzzing with excitement and adrenaline, Abby followed his dom to their usual seats on the plane and got settled in. His collar felt good around his neck- grounding him down, a reminder of who he belonged to. Hank had given it to him at the end of his rookie season even though he had been subbing for him the whole year. It was nice, to feel belonged and have someone who loved and cared for him. Sure, Justin acted up, but Hank was always there to offer discipline to his sub and correct his bad behavior.

“Great game tonight, Abby. I’m proud of you.” Hank said, wrapping an arm around his sub and pulling him closer. It was important that subs felt loved.

“Thank you, sir.” Justin responded, snuggling into Hank’s shoulder and drifting to sleep.

Justin’s nap was rudely interrupted when Hank moved to get out of his seat, shifting Justin gently to rest against the window of the plane.

“Sorry, baby. I’ll be right back ok? Gus is feeling a little homesick so I’m going to sit with him for a bit.” Hank whispered into the quiet, pressing a kiss to Justin’s cheek. He waited for Justin to nod before making his way a few rows back to where Gus was sitting.

Gus. A name that’s been coming up a lot recently. Hank has been spending a lot of time with the Swedish rookie since the beginning of the reason, more than Justin would like to acknowledge. Sure, he’s trying to adjust from the NHL, Justin knows what that’s like having only a year since his rookie season, but Hank is his dom and he’s rather not share. Hank is his. He belongs to Hank. Justin isn’t jealous, he likes Gus, but he’d rather not have him kneeling for his dom after games. Justin knew it was his duty as captain to comfort the rookies, he’s just been feeling a bit neglected.

Hank is the same way- possessive. No one except him touches his sub. He’s gotten in nasty fights during games after another player would try to cheap shot Justin for being a sub. It is not uncommon for Justin to come into morning practice with red bite marks and hickeys visible around his collar, obviously from Hank marking him as his. For a while, Hank was very standoffish about Justin hanging out with friend and teammate Darren Helm, the beautiful blond haired blue eyed Canadian dom. Justin was his. He wore his collar and eventually Hank became less possessive around teammates.

Justin snuggled against the wall of the plane by himself, really wishing for the comforting touch of his dom right about now. He was able to get in another short nap before being rudely woken up by Henrik moving into his seat once again.

“Hey, baby.” He said, pressing a kiss into Justin’s dirty blond hair. Justin glanced over at him in acknowledgment before turning back against the window. “Can you eat this for me? You barley ate anything before the game and didn’t eat after, I want to make sure you’re ok.” Hank pulled out a cookies and cream power bar, Justin’s favorite flavor, and a bottle of water from his duffle bag by his feet. Breaking off a bit sized piece, Hank offered it up to Justin, who turned more into the window so his back was to Hank. “Come on, you need to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.” Justin grumbled. He was, but the need to express his anger with Hank overpowered being hungry.

“I know you say that but you barley ate all day then played a game of hockey. You need to eat.” Hank said, sterner this time around. “Now.” He added when it was clear Justin was going to ignore him.

“No.” Justin added. Hank’s eyes narrowed into slits at the lack of the title he was to be addressed by, something his sub only did when something was bothering him.

“No, what?” Hank asked, feeling that it was important to remind his sub of the respect he was required to show to his dom.

“Fuck you.” Justin spat out. He quickly turned back into the little nest he had formed with his blankets, hiding from Hank. It was only a strong hand buried deep in his hair and pulling hard that got him to turn around.

“I suggest you change your tone, little one, before it gets you in even more trouble.” The grit of Hank’s words stood out in the quiet of the plane, Justin just praying that no one else heard him being reprimanded by his dom and captain. Usually Hank would promise punishment for an attitude like that, but it was late. They were switching time zones and his sub was probably just tired.

“I’m sorry, sir.” A plane full of teammates was not the place for a disobedient sub outburst. Henrik had made him kneel during a flight before and Justin was smart enough to know that nothing would hold him back from doing it a second time.

 

The rest of the flight went smoothly, as did the bus ride to the hotel once they touched down in D.C. Hank made sure to keep a hand on Abby at all times whether it was a palm guiding him on the small of his back or an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him close. In the hotel room, Hank pecked Justin on the lips before letting the sub curl up and wrapping his arms around the warm body. It’s been a long day and with another game tomorrow, they needed all the sleep they could get.

 

The team breakfast went ok, Justin behaving and taking every bite of food offered to him. It wasn’t until Hank went to say good morning to Gus that Justin’s attitude took a turn. When Hank finally came back to take him upstairs, he remained silent and batted the hand placed on his shoulder away.

“What’s the matter Abby?” Hank asked concerned, unlocking the hotel room with the plastic key.

“Nothing.” He grit out. “Just tired.” 

“We have a little while before skate, take a nap, ok? I’m going to take a shower.” Justin nodded at the request because honestly, he could use a nap. Hank ruffled his dirty blond hair and tilted Justin’s chin up for a sweet kiss before heading back into the bathroom.

 

“What should I wear, sir?” It was almost time to leave for their game, both of them getting dressed into game day suites. Usually Hank allowed Justin to make his own decisions on what to wear, being the relaxed dom that he was. Others kept their subs on tight leashes 24/7, which Justin needed after the occasional frustrating game but not all the time. Seeing his sub be so smart on his own and having a beautiful little spark only made him more attractive to Hank.

But today, he needed it.

“Dark gray jacket and pants, your white shirt with the blue tie in a standard knot.” Hank answered, watching to see his sub follow orders. It was little things like this that Justin needed to be reminded of his place and keep him inline. Hank loved him to much to allow him to be undisciplined or disrespectful.

 

That night was a tough game but everything the Wings put into it came back to them. Down by one going into the third, they were able to pull off a 4-1 win, absolutely dominating the third period. Justin left the ice with a Gordie Howe hat trick, tallying the second goal and assisting the first, not to mention the fight he totally won when a caps player poked at the goalie after the whistle.

Justin practically jumped on Hank when they made it back to the away locker room, taking in all the praise his captain had to offer. Happy that he was able to make his dom proud of him.

“Amazing game, Sweetie.” Hank said, leaning to press a kiss to Justin’s lips, quick enough that it didn’t draw much attention. Justin smiled wide and ducked his head, happy that he was able to make his dom proud of him.

“Get in the shower ok? I’ll wait for you here then we’ll head back to the bus with the team. Maybe I’ll reward you for your game tonight.” Justin nodded and the command, hurrying off to the shower, eager and excited for what his dom was planning.

Following the sounds of celebrating teammates as he made his way back into the locker room from the shower, the excited bounce in Justin’s step came to an immediate halt.

There on the rubber floor of the locker room right in front of the stall marked ‘Zetterberg’ was Gustav Nyquist, kneeling for his dom. A deep red flush rushed to the skin of Justin’s cheeks as he gripped the towel around his waist and made his way back to his own stall, promptly ignoring the kneeling rookie. Back in his game day suit, Justin stood in front of his dom, arms crossed and glarring at Hank.

“We need to leave.” He said, annoyance obvious in his voice. Gus looks up and quickly turns his head down after the sharp glare from Justin in the small amount of eye contact they’ve made. He’s hunched in smaller, scared probably. Good Justin thinks.

“It’s not time to leave yet, you know that. I’m busy right now with Gus, why don’t you say ‘hi’ and be polite.” Hank replied, slipping a hand in the blond hair of the rookie. That hand should be in Justin’s hair, whispering praise to him, not some kid from Grand Rapids.

“Fine. I’m going.” Justin scoffed, turning on his heel to join Helmer. He was almost certain Hank would bark out a command or grab his collar to pull him back and apologize for being rude, but Gus must have been pretty deep in subspace because their was no reply.

Before he made it too far, Abby heard their conversation resume. “You were great tonight, Gussie. I’m so proud of you.” Were the words said by his captain. To someone that wasn’t Justin.

Angry tears began to form a storm in Justin’s eyes but he refused to let them fall. That was until he was the first on the bus, curling up alone in the seat farthest back, at least 5 rows away from the nearest teammate, most of which were still celebrating at the front of his bus. Blurred by tears, he could make out his dom scanning the seats for him. Justin ducked down even lower, quieting his sobs into silent teardrops. Hank didn’t want him anymore. He’s not a good sub, maybe if he was he would still have a dom who loved and cared for him. Hank eventually gave up his search and settled into one of the first rows. Even from the back, Justin could see little spiked of blonde hair sticking up in the seat next to his captain.

The bus ride turned into a plane ride and Justin did the same thing- isolate him self to the back, away from Hank. Darren shot him a worrying glance once or twice but didn’t act on the matter as Justin was a collared sub and it’s rude for another dom to move into that territory, especially when that sub belongs to the captain.

But why was his captain neglecting him? Justin tried to be good and has been really good for the past few weeks. He got his scoring up and his penalty minutes down. He was trying so, so hard to make his dom proud but all he sees is the little Swedish rookie. Justin isn’t Swedish. Hank speaks in Swedish to Gus, they have entire conversations. Justin only knows a few words or phrases such as “Jag älskar dig” but that’s not relevant now. Justin isn’t a little rookie. Gustav is a cute blond smiley Swede. Maybe Hank wants a cute little sub who he can speak Swedish to. Justin is not a cute little sub who speaks Swedish.

These thoughts put him to sleep, curled up alone and cold at the back of the plane. It’s a pair of disappointed blue eyes that meet him when he wakes up. By the scarceness of the plane Justin could tell they’ve landed, finally back in Michigan.

“Let’s go, Justin. Now.” Hank said, grabbing Justin’s bag and guiding him down the isle of the plane with a firm hand on his back. The firmness in his voice causes the anger and jealousy to bubble up inside Justin.

The car ride is relatively silent, only the loud slam of Justin’s car door causing Hank to speak.

“Inside. Now.” Hank’s eyes turn dark, fed up with his sub’s behavior. Justin scoffs but marches up the path to the front door, dropping it in Hank’s face as he follows.

“What has gotten into you!?” A hand on his collar yanking him back startles Justin and the next thing he know he’s being slammed up against the wall adjacent the door. Hard.

“For the past three days you’ve had a terrible attitude towards me and your teammates. What happened to the good sub who was always trying to be good and not a brat?” Hank asked.

“Go fuck Nyquist.” Justin grumbled, stiffening in Hank’s grip.

“What did you just say?” It was obvious Hank had heard it, he’s an inch away from Justin’s face.

“It’s true.”Justin wasn’t about to back down now. He knew it would get him in trouble, but being in trouble would cause Hank to focus all is attention on his sub. His thought was cut off by a bruising kiss, Hank biting down on his lip hard. 

“Go upstairs to the bedroom. Strip to your boxers, then kneel on your cushion by the bed and wait for me.” Hank said, separating from Justin’s mouth roughly, leaving his lips red and face flushed.

After grabbing a couple of water bottles and emptying the travel bags into the laundry, Hank was glad to see Justin kneeling by the foot of the bed on his cushion made especially for this purpose. With how poor Justin’s behavior has been lately, something like this isn’t guaranteed. 

“Is this really what you’ve been upset about?” Hank asks, grabbing Justin’s collar and forcing his eyes up. “You think I’m fucking Nyquist?”

“Yes. He always kneels for you. You probably like him more than me.” Despite his mumbling tone, Hank heard Abby’s words loud and clear. It was some dom weird 6th sense or something.

“Baby,” Hank ran his fingers over the engraved ‘Zetterberg’ on Justin collar. “I love you so much. You’re mine ok? All mine, that’s why you wear my collar. Gus was feeling homesick and needed someone to talk to but that doesn’t mean anything. Kronner is going to collar him soon but he’s injured and didn’t come on the road trip. That’s it, I promise.”

“Oh... I’m sorry, sir.” Justin squeaked, looking down at his hands.

“It’s ok. I know you didn’t mean it. You’re a good sub.” Hank smiled, tilting Justin’s head up with a gentle hand to meet his lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss lingered, Justin pushing up into it, craving the attention. His hands moved to Hank’s knee’s to get better leverage, and soon made his way so he was seated fulling in Hank’s lap, his dom’s hands resting on his ass.

Hank laid back, pulling Justin on top of him but keeping his hands in place. Their mouths were still together, Justin biting and sucking on Hank’s lips. Clothes were shed which led to Justin kneeling between Hank’s legs and allowing him to fuck his throat, only escalating from there. Justin loved every bit of it, being used by his dom, feeling needed and cared for after his second orgasm when Hank got up to wipe him down with a warm wash cloth.

“I love you.” Hank whispered, curling up behind Justin once they were both clean and stroked his sweaty hair.

“I love you, too.” Justin leaned into the touch, thankful that this feeling was his and only his.

“Mmhmm. Mine.” The arm wrapped around Justin got tighter, but he would never deny that he loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
